Mobile or other computing devices often provide a number of services such as telephony services, email communication, a way to organize addresses and contacts, a way to play media content, and other services. Certain computing devices may also provide a calendar application to keep track of appointments and a mapping application to provide location information and/or travel directions. The calendar application stores the details of an appointment as a calendar entry. The details of a calendar entry may include the date, time, location, duration, subject, and participants for an appointment or meeting.
The calendar application may also be configured to provide an alarm indication (e.g., an alert or reminder) for a calendar entry, a certain length of time before the start of the appointment. Conventional alarm indications are set for some default period of time before the start of the appointment.